Talk:Main Enemy List
Enemy List Project Hey guys, I, Kirbyfan103, a user who's been browsing the internet for years, just figured I'd let you know about a project we could be working on. As you know, the Main Enemy List is currently incomplete; it only contains a few of the enemies encountered throughout Freedom Planet, and some of the ones currently on the list are listed as ??? (Needs name) because I don't know most of their names. You guys can find those enemies on top of the list. Also, some enemies don't have clean sprites to occupy their names, descriptions, and locations. If anyone would like to help contribute to the enemy list with such things, I'd be really grateful. Also, it would be great if we could place the enemies in alphabetical order if possible. Thanks in advance! Kirbyfan103 (talk) 11:30, October 23, 2015 (UTC) About the enemy names Where does one get the names of the enemies in Freedom Planet anyway? Just asking. Kirbyfan103 (talk) 01:56, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Almost all enemy names revealed... It seems I've almost got all of the enemy names on the list. It seems they came from a certain document of sorts. Now, the only problem is whom I should give the rest of the enemy names too, but other than that, pretty much all else that I need is to give the proper names to the remaining unnamed enemies, as well as add some clean sprites of the enemies to the list. In case you didn't know, you can find the document I was talking about here. Anyway, here's the remaining enemy names, whom I'm unsure which enemies to give them to... *Flare Cannon *Drone *Sattelite *Grappler *Drillsat *Treadnought *Sparky Again, any help would be most appreciated. Thanks in advance! Kirbyfan103 (talk) 16:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, imagine that... The Main Enemy List has now been updated with several sprites ripped by VictiniRUS, whom I give credit to for said sprites, as well as Random Talking Bush from the Spriters Resource for most of the other enemy sprites. Not to mention, the Sparky mount has been added to the list as well. We just need a few more clean enemy sprites (including Duster in Fortune Night, Bullfrag in Jade Creek and Battle Glacier, Bamboo Turretus and Torpedo Shark in Jade Creek, Lava Squid in Thermal Base and Battle Glacier, Terreon in Pangu Lagoon and Final Dreadnought, Obelisk in Pangu Lagoon, Sparky in Battle Glacier, and the rest of the currently-unnamed enemies on the list that are found in Fortune Night, Battle Glacier, and Final Dreadnought), a few more enemy names and to give the remaining enemy names to any enemies that may or may not already be on the list (Flare Cannon, Drone, Sattelite, Grappler, Drillsat, & Treadnought) in order to complete the list for the Freedom Planet enemies. And who knows? It's possible that there may be a new enemy list for Freedom Planet 2 when it releases in the future. Kirbyfan103 (talk) 15:57, January 28, 2016 (UTC) : If I find time, I might try to write a little program to rip the resources (or I may be able to ask Dazzle on the forums as I believe she has most of the resources ripped?). If I were to write the program, hopefully it would be able to keep filenames intact though and give a better idea as to the enemy names though...I'll let you know if I do anything. And the document link you had seems to have been removed unfortunately :/ If there's anything else I can try to help with, let me know. I'm not as well-versed in the game as a lot of people as you can probably see... : Reinalisk (talk) 17:20, February 12, 2016 (UTC)